Selfish
by xXSlackerByChoiceXx
Summary: Hinata is in love with Naruto. Sadly he's in love with another. She sacrifices everything to make him happy, even if it hurts her in the process. Slowly, Hinata moves on and maybe she'll finally find someone to give her the love she deserves Hinaharem
1. Chapter 1

Hinata loves Naruto, but he is in love with another. She sacrifices everything to make him happy, even if it hurts her in the process. Highschool is starting, so will Hinata be able to move on, with the help of a couple handsome boys.

You are my sun, I love you.

But you don't love me. You love her.

You may be my sun, but she is your world. Your smile always makes me happy. So as long as you're happy I am happy, even though I may not be the one making you smile.

I'm fine watching you from afar, but once she messes up, I'll always be there to pick up the pieces.

I know you don't love me the way I love you and you probably never will. But like I said, I'm fine with that. I just want you to be happy. People ask me why and I always give the same answer. It's because, I love you.

So I will willingly watch you from afar, but be there when you need me. I'll put on my fake mask to reassure you nothings wrong.

So passes another day, watching you from afar.

An indigo headed beauty looked at her watch and adjusted her messenger bag. She was waiting for her blond friend outside of his house. Deciding that he was taking to long she went up to the door and knocked.

An older version of her blond haired friend answered the door, who sported a tie and suitcase.

"Yo, Hinata," greeted Naruto's father with a smile. "Naruto overslept a bit he'll be finished any minute." As if on cue Naruto came rushing out, his tie hanging loosely around his neck, and still in the process of putting his pants on, and also a piece of toast in his mouth.

He rushed toward the otherside of the house and grabbed his school bag, while fixing himself up.

When he went back to the entrance he grabbed Hinata's hand, "Let's go Hinata! See you later old man!" Said man sweatdropped and waved goodbye to the kids.

The two teenagers finally made it to the gates of school, with the blond panting. Hinata fixed herself up and brushed her fingers through her hair, putting it back in place.

"Wah, you're not even out of breath," Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

"I wasn't in the track team for nothing." Hinata said smiling to Naruto. They both turned to the big school.

"Well, shall we?" Naruto stuck out his elbow for Hinata to take. She obliged happily.

"This school year will be awesome, ne?"

Hinata nodded her head and they both walked into the huge highschool, with a new adventure awaiting Hinata.

"Yosh! We have first period together!" Naruto punched the air and delight and Hinata giggled.

They went into the class and saw his ebony haired friend and he called out to him.

"Oi! Teme!" Naurto walked up to him and smacked him on the back. "We have first period together," he practically screamed.

"Obviously, that's why I'm here. Geez, you're so loud, dobe," Sasuke said resting his head on the palm of his hand with an annoyed look on his face.

Hinata and Sasuke didn't talk much; she thought he was kind of annoying himself. With his arrogant attitude, and the way he treated Naruto. Although if she said he wasn't attractive she would be lying. He had deep onyx eyes which were easy to get lost in, ebony colored hair that was weirdly spiked but he pulled it off well, and he had a muscular body that complimented him well. He deserved the title of being one of the heartthrobs in there school.

Naruto and Sasuke started to bicker, until they heard the door slam open.

"I'm first!" exclaimed a pink haired girl and a blond haired girl who kept her hair in a ponytail said.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran up to Sakura, much to Hinata's displeasure. Hinata masked it though and she smiled, not wanting to trouble anyone. Sadly, a certain emotionless guy noticed her change.

"You're still in love with dickless, huh," said the pale colored boy.

Hinata glared at him, "Stop calling him that," she said trying to ignore the question but unfortunately Sai was persistent.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sai plastered his fake smile on his face once again, "You should just take him from ugly, I'm sure you'd be able to."

"Heh, yeah I don't think so. Besides," Hinata took a look at her secret crush, whom said person was being beaten to a pulp by his not so secret crush although he still held that smile on his face that Sakura can only make him, "He's happy this way."

Sai shrugged and turned back to his sketch book, continuing to draw a certain scenery.

Soon enough class started and the teacher walked into the classroom hushing everybody.

Classes passed Hinata by just as quick as it stared and soon enough it was time for lunch. Hinata smiled to herself as she walked down the hallways.

'Luck must be on my side.' Hinata said grinning as she walked towards Naruto's class. Hinata was glad Naruto was in her lunch period, which meant she would eat with him, which meant they would spend more time together. Hinata was getting close to his class when she saw Naruto. She walked towards him and waved with a smile. Naruto waved back and she made her way towards him.

"Hey Naruto ready for lunch, we can go to the roof-"

"Sorry Hinata! Sakura finally agreed to actually eat lunch with me!" Naruto had a huge smile on his face. "This may be my chance Hinata!"

Hinata's face fell a bit but she quickly masked it with a smile, "Really? That's great Naruto! Good-"

"Oh there she is, Hey Sakura! Wait up!" Naruto ran towards the pink haired girl without even greeting Hinata with a farewell.

"Luck." Hinata turned the opposite direction he headed of on and walked down the School hallway. She made her way up the staircase and reached the roof. She put down her book bag that held the special bento she made for Naruto.

Hinata smiled sadly to herself. She sat herself down, leaning against the wall and was lost in thought. Slowly she started drifting of to sleep.

A loud slam was heard as the door to the roof was slammed shut by a certain male. He went up to the gate and kicked it, which caused a loud clanging noise.

"Damnit!" A loud male exclaimed, clearly angry.

Hinata's eyes snapped open and she saw a red headed boy standing there evidently annoyed. She analyzed him and came to a conclusion, he was gorgeous. He had flaming red hair, that looked soft and silky, with sea-foam green eyes, and a nice well built stature.

He punched the wall which caused it to shake and crumble a bit. Hinata sighed to herself.

"So loud, and I thought I would've been able to sleep up here." Hinata got up and stretched herself while the red haired boy turned to Hinata, eyes widened.

Tired lavender eyes met angry sea foam green eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, one getting lost in the others eyes.

**Yep, so I hoped you guys enjoyed this story so far! Tell me what you think about it in the reviews! Reviews mean a lot to me **** I'll try to update any possible chance I get if people like this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Yeah hey guys! Sorry it took me forever to update! Also, I'm going to open a poll on which fic I should update first because well I feel I have to finish everything I started! Sorry this chapter took so long to! Another thing I'd like to do was to say thankyou to the people who actually took the time out to review, it means a lot! Please enjoy!**

Gaara's point of view

That stupid Uchiha bastard. If only I wasn't on my second strike, I'd beat the shit out of him.

I remembered what my anger management coach told me to do when I got like this. Just take a deep breath and count back from ten.

I stood their in front of the Uchiha, and closed my eyes. I was doing fine until he opened his stupid mouth.

"Oi. Can you go be stupid somewhere else? I have classes to go to."

My eyes snapped opened and I glared fiercely at him, he stayed indifferent with a smirk plastered on his face. I grit my teeth and decided to be the bigger person and walk away. So I headed towards the roof, the only place that seems like no one goes to.

I walked up the stairs and slammed the door open with a loud satisfying bang. I went up to the gate and kicked it, causing it to make a rattling noise.

I turned and pretended the wall was the Uchiha's face. Doing that, I ended up punching the wall causing a huge crack. Feeling a small sense of satisfactory he heard a shuffling noise behind him. He whipped around eyes looking for the cause of the noise.

"So loud and I thought I'd be able to sleep up here." I heard a soft voice say with a hint of drowsiness can be detected.

I saw a girl propped up on her elbows staring at me with uninterested eyes. Had to say, that was the first. The girl was very pretty, she had indigo colored hair, her eyes resembled Neji's but she had a hint of purple tint to them instead, and she had a pretty nice body.

The girl got up and walked towards me, my eyes following her. "Oi, red. You okay?"

My jaw dropped, "Red...?" I guess she doesn't know who I am, if it were any other person they'd be running by now.

"Yeah, well your hair is red, and I don't know your name." She said simply still looking at me with those uninterested eyes.

"Yeah, well it's nothing so leave." I turned away from the girl and she shrugged. I expected her to leave but she didn't.

Her eyes only narrowed at me, "You don't own any part of the school, so who are you to tell me where I can and cant stay," she asked starting to glare at me. "Besides, I was here before you."

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Once she found out who I was she'd run away just like everyone else. She shook her head no. "I'm Gaara Sabaku."

I saw her eyes widen and I smirked to myself. I bet she'll run in fear now. "Sabaku? Isn't that like, a brand cereal or something?"

"What the hell? No!" I grit my teeth and anger flared up in my eyes. What the hell is wrong with this girl! "Have you ever heard of the Sabaku cooperation?" My voice was being raised at her but she tilted her head to the side trying to recall the infamous company.

"Hm, I'm sure it was a cereal brand, but whatever. You can have the roof, it's getting to bothersome here anyways," she said looking at me with accusing eyes.

My jaw dropped once again and I just stared at her as she walked away my eyes following all her graceful movements. I heard the door click shut and her footsteps as she walked away.

Still staring at the exit she took I finally choked out the words I wanted to ask her myself. "Who was that?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was grinning like a maniac sitting next to his big crush, Sakura. He was giddy and he offered her some of his bento.

Sakura had a sad look on her face because

"Sakura-chan! Want some? It tastes really good!" Naruto offered some of his onigiri to Sakura whom only sighed. Naruto's face showed concern toward his pink haired crush. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and then turned her eyes back to the ground. "It's Sasuke, he ignored me again today…" Tears were welling up in her eyes.

Naruto stared at her with wide eyes. He then gulped and moved closer to her. slowly he gently wrapped his strong arms around her.

Sakura looked up to Naruto and they just stood there staring at eachother. They slowly closed there eyes and pursed their lips. They finally closed the distance between eachother.

Sakura pictured that it was the raven haired boy she was kissing. But, what was surprising the most was that Naruto had a certain bluish black haired Hyuuga pop into his head.

Naruto's eyes snapped open but continued, wondering why the certain Hyuuga popped into his mind, but he quickly ignored it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's point of view

I walked down the schools narrow hallway and recalled the moment that just happened.

'Gaara Sabaku, huh? He seems pretty interesting afterall…" For some reason I turned my head towards the window and looked out. I kind of wished I didn't.

I saw Sakura and Naruto locking lips with eachother. My heart clenched and so did my fist, I ended up digging my fingernails into my palms leaving crescent shaped marks.

I need to calm down, he's not mine. He never was. I took a deep breath and counted backwards from five, it usually helped me.

Five…four…three…

"The hell are you doing?"

I snapped open my eyes and saw Naruto's 'Arch Rival', Sasuke. He looked towards the direction that I just recently laid my eyes on.

His eyes widened. "Seems like he finally got the girl…"

I smiled grimily, "Yeah it seems so…" Sasuke turned his eyes away from the window.

He let out a sigh and shoved his hands deep in his pocket, "Naruto is...stupid."

I looked up at him with questioning eyes.

He sighed once again, "He's stupid if he can't notice a cute girl right in front of him." Sasuke began to walk away from me but stopped beside me. "You…deserve better."

I turned to look at him but he was already walking away from me. Was this is way of comforting me?

"Hey Sasuke," He turned his head a bit and looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Thank you," I smiled warmly at him, and I started feeling better. "You're okay."

What surprised me was the genuine smile he gave, and it was truly beautiful. It really fit his face and I started to wish he did it more. I stared at his retreating back and I was broken from my train of thought by the bell.

Kids started pouring out of the classrooms and I snapped back into reality. I started my way back to class thinking of nothing in particular.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

With three more periods left in the day Hinata went off to her next class English.

When she walked into the room the teacher was busy on his computer and the kids were conversating with one another.

Hinata looked at the kids and recognized some that she knew from her elementary. She quickly recognized the pink haired girl, who she is assuming is her best friends current _girlfriend._

Sakura was talking loudly with her friend, Karin.

" I know like, it was sooo random! Like, I didn't know what to say so I was like," Hinata decided to block her out until she mentioned a certain blond boys name.

"Oh my god, you're with Naruto?" Karin exclaimed loudly.

Sakura scoffed, "Yeah, but not like I want to, I want to make Sasuke jealous!"

A high pitched squeal came out of Karin's mouth. 'Is this girl okay?' Hinata asked herself grimacing at the sound. "That's such a good idea, you're so smart Sakura!"

'Heh yeah right…' Hinata thought to herself.

"What did you say?" Hinata cursed in her mind. 'That was supposed to be said in my head, shiiiit. Ah, fuck it.'

"Nothing…" To avoid having an argument Hinata decided to deny what was just said.

Sakura smirked and nudged Karin while whispering in her ear. They both giggled loudly and made their way to sit beside me .

"Hyuuga, I guess you're still hopelessly in love with Naruto." Sakura great fully whispered it into my ear. Karin nodded. I decided to ignore them.

"Heh, to bad I'm going to have to break his heart… He'll feel so broken…" My eyes widened at that and Sakura's smirk grew.

I sighed to myself and turned to Sakura looking her in the eyes. "Sakura, he really likes you at least give it a try."

"Aw you don't want to see him hurt?" Karin asked me giving me fake pity.

Sakura smirked, "Of course, I'll stay with him, if you do me a couple of favors, of course."

"What are they?" Hinata asked. She knew she was falling into Sakura's trap for the happiness of Naruto.

"I'm going to have to think of them first, meet me afterschool at the court yard."

"This deal is broken off if I hear anything bad going on between you guys," Hinata gritt her teeth but calmed down knowing this was for the sake of Naruto's happiness. "Hurt him and I'll hurt you." I let a glare slip from my eyes and her eyes showed fear. She quickly shook it off knowing she had the upper hand

"Of course, I wouldn't break an opportunity like this." Sakura stood up with her friend Karin hearing the bell ring. "Don't forget Hyuuga."

I stood still in my seat and after a while I started to gather my stuff.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking through the hallways happily with a huge grin on his face. He just got the girl of his dreams.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto quickly turned around, recognizing the voice.

Sakura waved towards Naruto as he walked or floated towards her. "Sakura-chan!" With a blushed stained on his cheek he scratched the back of his head.

"Naruto-kun, I thought about it and I decided, that we can go out." Sakura had a small blush tinted on her cheek.

"Nani? Really? Sakura-chan I'm so happy!" Naruto swooped Sakura into a tight hug, as if he were to let go she would disappear right there.

"Yeah, I like you, Naruto-kun…" leaning her head on his shoulder Sakura had a smirk palastered on her face, knowing the person who was secretly watching them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata looked down at her hand and clenched it tightly. 'This is all for Naruto..'

The violet haired girl took one last look at the couple and decided to ditch next period at the nurses office. Taking one last look at the couple, she whispered her love's name.

Thoughts came up that maybe she should just tell Naruto the truth, but she quickly scolded herself telling herself to quit being so selfish.

Maybe this is could be his chance to show Sakura what a great guy he is. Hinata walked towards the nurse's office, thoughts of her blond friend consuming her mind.


End file.
